Problem: Suppose the circumference of a circle is ${10\pi}$. What is its radius?
Explanation: ${c = 10\pi}$ ${r = 5}$ We know $c = 2\pi r$, so $r = c / 2\pi = {10\pi} / 2 \pi = {5}$.